


Get this over with

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Haircuts, Kissing, Sulotte Week, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Sucy asks Lotte to assist her in cutting her hair.





	Get this over with

**Author's Note:**

> this here is my first submission to the first sulotte week! i don't know how this is going to turn out because I haven't been so frequent in writing as much as I was before, so chances are there's going to be some unusual stuff in my style (that or i just dont have time to polish). still and as always I hope you try to enjoy this one. time to fill in the gap of sulotte fics in this fandom...

A pair of small iron scissors were laying inertly on Sucy’s palms as she stared at them for quite some time. They were the kind of cutters that one would normally see in barber shops, it felt cold but gradually warmed up through the heat of the girl’s hands. The purple haired witch had no intention of using them herself, no intent whatsoever, only letting exasperation cross through her mind for as long as the scissors were in front of her.

As she sat on her desk conflicted, she completely forgot about the person right behind her. 

“Sucy, you can always say no to this if you don’t want to.” Lotte says timorously. The blonde girl had this look on her face that was just as unsure and concerned as Sucy’s at the moment. A large strand of her friend’s hair was spilling across her open hand, engulfing it with faintness beyond anything that she had felt on someone’s locks before. She waited for Sucy to reply before deciding her choice in partaking in a task she was asked to do.

Alas, the pale witch gently held onto the scissors ends and passed it over her shoulder. “No. I’m okay.” She says, handing over the base of the cutters to Lotte. “Let’s just get it over with.”

She lets go of the blades for Lotte to pick up. The blonde nods, already snipping air with the scissors. She makes it come into contact with Sucy’s pace-colored strand she held onto with her palm, snipping its tiny ends clean until it patently falls all over the place. She proceeds to go on little at a time, carefully making her cuts as diagonal as envisioned until the strand was shortened. Now, time to do the rest as Sucy desired. 

….. …… ……. …… ….

Sucy had thought about it for a while ever since it came to her head. She had no reason to do it, but cutting her hair just seemed like a good idea. Long pace hair was growing out of her both figuratively and literally, it was inevitable that she would get bored of it eventually. Somehow, this thought had not been sentenced to death in her mind. She just had to follow it now. Unfortunately she knew nothing but trimming hair to a preferred shortened length and that spoke for itself. It wouldn’t hurt to ask for some assistance to avoid a possibly distressing mistake…

Sucy and Lotte were, almost like always, the only ones occupying their room as the day went on. The pale witched gawked over to the blonde who did her usual studies by the desk, her fire faerie accompanying her drearily by the book’s pages. All the impatience and eagerness inside of Sucy made her not feel like wasting any time, and there was already a short-haired person right in front of her. Hence without hesitating, she proceeded to ask her what she wanted her to do.

“Uh, Lotte…” she says, the Finn consequently turns back to her. “You’re not busy after your studying, are you?” referring to her book. 

“No I’m not. How come?” she simply replies.

“It’s just that I…need your help with something.” Her head lowers to facing the floor. “Look, you know how to cut hair, right?” hopefully she didn’t have to inquire a lot of questions to the point of annoying her roommate.

“I mean, just a little I guess.” Lotte replies, immediately patting the back of her trimmed mane. “It’s been a while, but needless to say I’ve tried.”

Sucy wondered more than once if the blonde had cut her own hair by herself or if it was naturally supposed to be that way. The idea of Lotte with longer tresses magically made her smile just a bit. “Good, because I’ll need your help.” She says. “I’m thinking about getting my hair cut just a bit…And you’re the only one I can trust with that as of now.”

The announcement coming from Sucy out of all people seemed out of nowhere to Lotte, flinching a tad as she let those words go through her head. But she knew she wanted to respect and not judge it immediately. “I see…” she says. “What drove you into wanting a haircut?” she asks.

“I don’t know…I guess a little change to this feels right for me.” She replies while twirling her finger around her pace locks for a moment. “There isn’t much to understand to be honest.”

And it was alright for Lotte. Her mouth suddenly curves into a warm smile that reassured Sucy so much. “Of course I’ll help you out, Sucy.” she says. The violet-haired witch also beamed softly back at her. 

“Thanks.” She says. “And to be clear, I’m thinking of making it as short as yours”

Lotte let out a soft giggle once, her whole face was lighting up for a solid minute. “Sure thing.” Sucy was lucky to have her. 

…… ……. ……. …….

Fast forward into time, and there was still a lot of carefulness for Lotte to make sure of. She let the newly-cut pieces of her strand fall to the floor so she could proceed to the next. Never did the blonde see herself as a hairdresser and let alone a professional one. As she let her scissors snipped, she hoped in her mind that one, Sucy would look wonderful and two, she wouldn’t get mad if all goes wrong.

“Does it normally take this long…?” Sucy inquires. She knew she had to stay put and did her best not to move. It was excruciating to some extent, regretting that her hair was even so long to begin with. In her mind, she was slowly bidding farewell to her usual look. At the same time though, she knew her roommate wouldn’t let her down. There was nothing to fear for the pale witch.

Not a minute went by for the two girls with the sound of scissors slowly clipping against some flawless purple hair. Lotte gradually gained confidence from her task and the length that was usually her hairs was slowly imitating to Sucy’s. “Normally when someone gets a haircut there would be a conversation going on.” She says.

“No wonder I felt like we were missing something.” Sucy says. “What is there to talk about though?”

“Well um…Let’s see…” Lotte did her best to come up with whatever you could talk about in a parlour scene. “So…it’s a good weather we’re having today, huh?”

Of course she went for that. The somber witch took time to hide her chuckle. “I guess it’s alright.” She answers bluntly. “Today’s rather bright, warmer than usual, and overall beautiful to be around, just like the girl cutting my hair right now…”

In due course, Lotte felt her chest pounding loudly to the sound of Sucy’s compliment. Her face flushed and could not revert, a feeling of merciless warmth was flowing over her. “Okay, maybe we should just keep quiet…” Lotte says timidly. A nervous gulp could be heard from her.

“Can’t take pick-up lines well, Lotte?” Sucy inquires with a smirk coiling onto her face. She notices the sound of Lotte snipping abruptly stops, she could tell Lotte was holding back from her blushing. “Alright, sorry about that.” She says. “Still though, thank you for helping me.”

“N-No problem…” and the cutting commences back.

……. …….. …….. ……. ………

It was as if the snipping could go on forever as Sucy just sat down waiting. But thankfully, she spoke too soon. 

“And…we’re done.” Lotte says, wiping a bit of sweat under her bangs. She drops the scissors onto the desk and searches for a hand mirror. Sometime later, she found one hidden and gave it to Sucy right away. “Oh wait! I also want to see how you look now with your hair.”

Sucy then turns her seat around to Lotte’s direction. “Okay then.” She says. “So…Lotte, do I look okay?”

The blonde took her time to inspect. In the end, she wanted to give herself a pat in the back. “Hmm…Yeah, you do!” she says before releasing a sigh of relief. “In fact you actually look uhh….you look….” She suddenly loses track of her words. Stars glowed in her eyes as she failed to escape the sight of Sucy’s complexion fused with her newly cut fringes. The way her eyes widened and Lotte’s abrupt pause caught Sucy off guard, still anticipating her overall impression. 

“You look so cute.”

The blonde’s cheeks turned red until her whole face was engulfed with the color. She wish she hadn’t said that. Her roommate’s fluster can already be felt. But she couldn’t stop herself from speaking the truth. Her roommate’s hair cupped her head as if it were an oddly shaped bowl, making her look more innocent and pure as the blonde. It made Lotte want to inch near her face, simply to caress her cheeks with her hand and lean in for a kiss. To add things up, her raspy yet lenient voice was a perfect fit to everything for her. She was more than cute. She was charming. 

“Is everything alright, Lotte?” Sucy asks almost frantically.

The blonde quickly shuts her mouth with her hands before spilling out anything awkward. “…S-See for yourself.” She says looking away.

The hand mirror that was given earlier was now adjacent to Sucy’s complexion. Her eyes widened as she gasps heavily. The pale witch turned, tilted, and stared all around each edge of her head. What used to spill down her neck was now only reaching her chin, and the sides of her violet hair were more extended than the back. In her thoughts, she knew it was something she’d never get used to. But it was something she was enthralled by.

“Huh, woah.” She says in a calm manner. “I don’t look half bad.”

The somber witch lets go of the mirror and stands back up, placing her hand onto Lotte’s shoulder. “Hey, Lotte.” She says, forming a warm grin. “I uh, really appreciate this. Thanks for your help.”

Lotte still failed to put herself together, still appearing as a flushed and uptight girl. As she looked back at Sucy’s face now closer than ever, she continued to flinch and feel her heart pound repeatedly. The feel of Sucy’s hand only made her feel hotter. She was wishing hard and heavily that she could blow her steam off in a second. Unfortunately, she listened to her cognizance and did the unthinkable. Moments after Sucy thanked her, her palms hurled forward to feeling the side of Sucy’s face and quickly leaned forward. Her eyes were shut tight as soon as she felt her lips pressed against the slightly taller girl. She indulged in her kiss, sentiments of instant regret and satisfaction fluctuated around Lotte. When to let go was out of the way, she carried on until she knew she had enough.

Sucy also closed her eyes inevitably. Knowing Lotte was somewhat enjoying this, she wrapped her arms low around her waist so she wouldn’t set loose. Confusion and sycophancy struck her mind. This was so sudden and unexpected for her roommate to do. She was fascinated by her behaviour, aroused even. Secretly, she didn’t want her to stop.

Ultimately, Lotte draws back and opens her eyes again, letting her hands stay in place however. She was faced with an equally awestricken Sucy, their eyes both widen and their foreheads slightly touching until Lotte completely drew back.

“I…I-I’m so sorry, Sucy.” Lotte cries. “I shouldn’t have that, I’m such an idiot for trying to kiss you and…”

Her articulation halted to the sound of Sucy chuckling softly and delightfully. “I didn’t think you would like it too much.” She says, her cheeks also shifting to being pink.

“Please don’t tell anyone this.” Lotte says as she finally calms down a bit.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Sucy replies before giving a quick peck on Lotte’s cheek. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> ironically i hate haircuts, but i've taken a lot of them over the past 3 years so I kinda wished i had more emphasis on what was supposed to be the main plot of the fic. anyway, i'll be back with better fics for sulotte!!


End file.
